This application relates to telematics including, but not limited to, a method for remotely accessing vehicle system information and user information in a vehicle.
It is known for a vehicle, such as a car, to have both a vehicle bus and a user bus, the vehicle bus and the user bus being coupled by means of a vehicle gateway.
As known, typically the vehicle bus supports the various vehicle systems, such as a motive power source (such as, for example, an internal combustion engine, electric engine, or other source of motive power that might be developed in the future), instrument display, door locks, flashing lights, etc. Such vehicle subsystems generate or store vehicle system information pertinent to the vehicle or its occupants. Such vehicle system information typically consists of data elements, such as the current date and time, the vehicle""s Vehicle Identification Number, the vehicle""s current location, the vehicle""s current operational status (i.e., the direction and speed of travel, whether the engine is running or not, the current reading of the odometer, engine operating parameters and diagnostic codes, the locked/unlocked state of the door locks, etc.). Also, this information can consist of data elements describing the occupants of the vehicle such as their number, their location within the vehicle, estimates of height and weight, etc.
Also as known, typically the user bus supports various user systems, such as a cell phone, a radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) data device, a pager, entertainment system, a global positioning satellite (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d) receiver, etc. Also, typically the user bus supports one or more user control units. Similar to the vehicle subsystems, such user control units generate or store user information pertinent to the vehicle or its occupants.
As known, from time to time there is a need for persons or entities physically located off the vehicle to gain access the vehicle system information and the user information from their remote locations. For example, periodically it might be necessary to query a delivery vehicle for its current location to provide an estimated time of arrival at a future pickup or delivery site. Likewise, it might be necessary to assist lost or stranded motorists by determining the location to which to send aid and the type of assistance required. It might also be necessary to inform search and rescue personnel of the number of occupants to expect in a disabled vehicle.
Due to the safety-related and confidential nature of the vehicle and user systems and the confidentiality and privacy of the vehicle""s occupants, it is desirable that access to the vehicle system information and user information be limited to authorized persons or entities.
As a result, there is a need for a method for remotely accessing vehicle system information and user information in a vehicle in a secure manner.